1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher having a reflecting plate which linearly reciprocates in a washing tub and reflects wash water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a home appliance that washes dishes by spraying high-pressure wash water onto dishes. The dishwasher includes a body having a wash tub arranged therein, a basket to accommodate dishes, a sump to collect and store wash water, a washing pump to pump wash water, a spray unit to spray wash water, and a connection flow passage to connect the washing pump to the spray unit.
The spray unit may come with various structures. For example, the spray unit may be rotatably arranged in the wash tub or disposed to linearly reciprocate in the wash tub.
In addition, the spray unit may be fixed at one point in the wash tub to spray wash water in an approximately horizontal direction, and may be provided with a reflecting plate to linearly reciprocate to divert the wash water sprayed from the spray unit onto dishes.